


The Sherwood Anomaly

by Annariel



Category: Primeval, Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outlaws of Sherwood encounter a fierce creature on the road to Lichfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherwood Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldarrows.dreamwidth.org](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldarrows.dreamwidth.org).



"What is that thing!" Scarlet yelled as they ran through the undergrowth.

Marion had no idea what was chasing them. They had found it on the Lichfield road picking through the remains of what looked to have been a merchant caravan. It had been possible to identify the body of someone richly clothed and two armed men. The creature was eating them. Its feathered head had come up as the outlaws emerged from the trees and then it had chased after them on two legs at an alarming speed.

Marion could feel brambles tugging at her skirt as she ran and she hoped desperately that she wouldn't get caught in something and fall. As the thought crossed her mind, there was a cry and a thump from close by.

"Much!" John shouted.

Marion stopped and whirled, an arrow at the ready. John was standing just before the creature with Much sprawled at his feet. He whacked the thing's head hard with his staff and it backed off slight. John then grabbed Much by the scruff of the neck and hauled him up.

"Run!" John shouted and gave Much a push.

Tuck dashed in from the side and hit the creature with his own staff and it stepped back again.

Marion loosed her arrow for good measure but wasn't entirely surprised to see it bounce off the creature's hide. The merchant's bodyguards had been armed with crossbows and it clearly hadn't done them much good. Nasir also fired. He was closer to the creature and the arrow stuck in its haunch. There was some hope then, if they got close enough to it. Marion reminded herself that in the right circumstances their arrows could pierce armour. Much carried on running. The creature started after him once more, but there was now a good distance between them.

"This way!" Robin called.

Marion saw he had veered left. It had to be a dell of some kind. His dark head rapidly vanished downwards. Marion followed him and could hear the others running alongside her. A glittering ball of light hung in the centre of a small clearing. Robin was standing at the far side of it and arrow at the ready.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The way back. We have to drive the creature through it."

Marion didn't stop to ask how Robin knew this but ran to take up a position next to him. The others were rapidly streaming down into the clearing.

"John, Tuck, do you think you can drive it with your staffs?" Robin asked.

"We can try!" John said.

"Everyone else stand on the far side of it!"

They hurried to comply. All of them drawing their bows. The creature darted down into the clearing. It steered clear of John and Tuck, having obviously decided they were more trouble than they were worth, but when it looked to be veering around the light, John ran forwards to give it a hard whack on one flank. It turned back, ran into the light and vanished. Moments later the light itself winked out of existence.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked, glaring at Robin.

"I'm not sure," Robin shook his head. "I've been dreaming of them though. This and others. I think we may meet more of them before too long."


End file.
